I was made for you, you were made for me
by Efcia
Summary: like they are two elements. Ariadne is fire and Arthur is water… Or maybe inversely?


**A/N: Because sometimes there's no other way just to let yourself write a fluff... First in my life, to be exact:) Hopefully not to terrible...**

Ariadne shoots in the room with irritated expression on her face. Eames raises his eyes from a manila folder, laying on his lap with curious look.

"Hello, love.", he says brightly. He only gets a dark look in answer.

"I'll kill him one day, I promise.", Ariadne murmurs under her breath and calms down.

Just for a moment.

"What's wrong in having everything you can need within easy reach?", she asks rhetorically after a couple of minutes. Eames forces down laugh.

"Nothing, I suppose.", he shrugs. "Or everything.", he adds in afterthought. "Depends on who you are, sweetheart."

"Thanks for being so helpful, Eames.", snaps Ariadne. She sits silently for a moment to finally give up. Without further word she rushes to exit door and slams it hard behind her.

Eames just shakes his head and comes back to his note about their current Mark.

Before he can decide whatever is better to forge Mark's wife or mistress, Arthur opens the door with much more strength than usually. One glance on his face tells Eames everything.

"Hello, darling.", he tries nevertheless. Arthur turns rapidly on his heel.

"Don't. Call. Me. Like. That.", he drawls, every word accented with a tap of fingers.

"Whatever.", Eames mutters and goes back to work. Mistress would be easier to forge, but…

His thoughts are rapidly stopped by Arthur, who leans over him with frustration in his eyes.

"What's wrong in having some plans for future?", he asks desperately. "Do I really have to do everything spontaneously?"

Eames sigh heavily. "No. Or maybe yes. Depends on who you live with."

Arthur's eyes darken. "Thanks for being so helpful, Eames.", he snaps. "I'll be back, later."

Eames just shakes his head.

Days like this go over and over again since they started this new Job. It's their first common project since Ariadne and Arthur got married and Eames was pretty sure it'd be and idyll. Exactly like in the time of the betrothal of double "A".

_Yeah, that was great time, _Eames remembers it perfectly. Every Job went so smooth that there was no place for complaining. Eames wasn't even bothered by the high amount of sugar in young couple relationship.

It was even strangely cute.

So, all in all, Eames was more than happy to work with Arthur and Ariadne again.

He didn't predict one thing: this constant, never-ending quarrels about everything and nothing in the same time.

It's like they are two elements. Ariadne is fire and Arthur is water… Or maybe inversely?

Nevertheless, it's the first time in Eames's life when he's not the distracter.

And he can't say he likes when things go this way.

He glances on his watch. It's almost lunch time, so…

"Three, two, one.", Eames whispers.

The door opens.

Eames doesn't have to raise his eyes from notes to know, who standing in them.

Of course, it's Ariadne with huge grin on her face and Arthur, with this sparkles of happiness in his eyes. without checking Eames knows that his fingers are entwined in strong grip.

"Warm welcome for young couple in love.", he says derisively. Ariadne answers at that with even bigger smile.

"Want something to eat?", Arthur asks, deciding not to notice Eames's greeting.

"Yeah.", Eames sighs.

After that Arthur and Ariadne are working intently, sometimes share long and knowing glances and Eames does everything to bring a little distraction to their work place.

And everything is as it should be.

Until tomorrow.

Arthur pulls the door handle with enough force to throw it away. Seeing Eames he stops in the door frame.

"You're already here.", he half-asks, half-states.

"Yes, and unlike you, I'm here to actually work, not to run away from my wife.", Eames answers angrily.

"What…?", Arthurs looks at him with wide eyes. "What you mean by that?", he demands.

"If you can't live with her just get divorce!", Eames snaps and goes back to his half-made plan. He hears Arthur leaving and sigh heavily.

"One, two, three…", he whispers to himself.

Door snaps open. Ariadne eyes the room suspiciously for a moment.

"Yes, Arthur isn't here and no, I won't give you any advice today.", Eames tells her lazily. "Beside one: if you can't live with Arthur just get a divorce. Easy."

Ariadne looks at him with utter disbelief, before running out of the flat.

"Wonderful.", Eames quietly comments.

Half past 12 am he gathers all his things and leaves, deciding that a small café on the other side of the road it's perfect place to make some observation.

He isn't disappointed; a couple of minutes later Arthur comes back and opens the door. Ariadne does the same not long ago after him.

_So fifty-fifty, _Eames decides._ They'll kill each other or finally stop all this stupid arguments._

For a moment he wishes he'd hidden in bathroom…

* * *

Arthur sits on the table-top, nervously tapping his fingers on it. Ariadne silently closes the door behind her. She half expected him to be here, he is always the first one to be anywhere, yet something stops her from saying anything.

They argue almost every day since they got married. They also apologize each other almost every day.

Even though now it seems different; like Eames showed them something, they didn't realize.

That they have to make a final step and decide whoever their kiss was really "worth a shot".

"A..", they both begin in the same time and stops staring at each other.

"Did you speak with Eames?", Ariadne first gives up.

"Yes.", Arthur admits slowly. "And you… Did you thinks about this advice of his?", Arthur almost whispers the last words. Ariadne feels a sudden pang in her chest.

Because she did so and for her answer is only one.

She raises her head and finally looks at his eyes. they're almost unreadable, as always. Yet, there's something Ariadne hasn't seen before.

Fear?

"Ariadne I don't, I won't, I can't leave you.", Arthur says fervently. "Not until you tell me to do so."

She catches his lips with her own before he can say anything more. It surprise him at first but quickly he regains control and answers with all his enthusiasm. Before she can realizes anything, she's sitting on the table-top, feeling Arthur's lips on her bare arms. He unties the knot of her scarf and lets it fall on the floor.

"You let it lay there?", she gasps and pulls him closer to her.

"Mmmm.", Arthur murmurs, breathing hot air on her bare skin. It makes her shiver and suddenly she's very aware of lack of any curtains in the window.

"Arthur…", she breaks and catches his hand. "They'll see us, all the neighborhood. We won't be able to work here again…"

Arthur raises his head and looks at her with smile.

"And when you started to think about future?", he teases her lightly.

She starts laugh and he joins her immediately.

None of them hear Eames's quiet satisfied chuckle.


End file.
